


Blue Like Cotton Candy

by animejpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nail Polish, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and just as sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Like Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has writers block and tries to overcome it with some cute kenhina

“Hey, Kenma,” Hinata began one day as the two were walking back from practice and heading to Kenma’s house, “I was wondering, do you have any nail polish?”

Kenma crinkled his nose in thought and paused his game before answering.

“Yeah, I have a few colors. Why?” Kenma replied, glancing up at Hinata curiously.

“Do you think you can paint my nails today?” Hinata asked, skipping alongside Kenma.

“You want me to paint your nails?” Kenma asked, confused as to why Hinata would want him to paint his nails.

“Yeah! I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to,” Hinata assured him.

Kenma shook his head and put his hands up apologetically.

“No, I can do it. I'm not the best at it though,” Kenma warned him.

“It's alright, I'm not good at it either,” Hinata joked lightly.

They continued their walk until they reached Kenmas house. Kenma opened the door, taking off his shoes as Hinata followed him. They walked through the hallway towards Kenmas room. For some reason, Kenma was shaking slightly and he didn't know if it was because of excitement or anxiety.

He shook of the thought and took off his jacket as he entered his room, gesturing for Hinata to come in and sit on the bed. Hinata did and took off his jacket as well, throwing it haphazardly to the floor. Hinata bounced on Kenmas bed, excited to get his nails done. Kenma walked out of the room and across the hallway into his bathroom. He picked out a small bag and carried it back to his room.

He sat across Hinata on his bed and opened the bag, pulling out three little bottles. One was a soft lilac, another was cotton candy blue and the last one was a pastel pink.

“Pick which one you want,” Kenma said, gesturing to the small bottles that lay on his bed.

Hinata picked up the blue bottle and handed it to Kenma.

Kenma cleared off the other bottles and dumped them back into the bag. He shook the blue bottle for a few seconds before cracking it open and balancing it on a safe spot on his bed.

Hinata splayed out his hands in front of him and ceased his bouncing so that Kenma could paint his nails.

Kenma dipped the brush in the bottle and started on the first layer, blowing on the nails that he finished. When he painted Hinata's last pinky and put the brush back in the bottle, Hinata pulled his hands up to his face and inspected Kenmas handiwork.

“now don't move too much or else you'll smudge it,” Kenma warned, knowing Hinata to be too energetic to settle down for long.

To his amazement, Hinata nodded but kept still in his spot on the bed, inspecting his nails once again. To see him sitting still and being careful was remarkable to Kenma, since he'd only ever seen the boy as an energetic ball of movement.

“How long should we wait?” Hinata asked, clearly impatient but doing his best to stay still.

Kenma hummed and grabbed Hinatas hands and inspecting the nails. He could see that they were drying gradually but still too slow for Hinata.

“If you want them to look good give it another 10 minutes, okay?” Kenma decided.

Hinata deflated visibly at the time strain but nodded in agreement.

After another 10 minutes, Kenma sat back down on the bed and shook the nail polish. Hinata was watching with excitement, moving his body up and down noticeably and only stopped when Kenma was unscrewing the cap to the bottle.

Kenma once again set to work to make even and smooth strokes on Hinatas nails. After finishing one hand, he blew on the nails to dry them a bit before moving onto to Hinatas other hand. When he finished, he blew on those nails a bit as well before moving to put the nail polish away.

Hinata was once again gaping at his nails.

“Remember to move too much or else you'll ruin it,” Kenma warned once more before moving to put the nail polish back in his bathroom.

When he returned, Hinata had his hands laying on the bed flat, so as to not damage the new coat, and looking outside the window. It was slowly approaching dusk and the evening sky began to turn shades of pink and orange. Kenma admired how the sky complimented Hinatas hair.

Kenma made his way back to the bed and sat across Hinata, looking out the window with unfocused eyes.

After a few minutes passed that they sat in silence did Hinata speak up to announce his hunger. The two went to the kitchen and Kenma headed for the fridge to grab a snack for the two of them. After staring at the contents of the fridge for while, Kenma decided upon a bundle of grapes for them to eat.

Kenma popped one in his mouth as he walked back over to the kitchen table where Hinata sat impatiently. As Kenma set down the grapes, Hinata made to move for the grapes but froze before grabbing one.

“I don't want to ruin my nails,” Hinata said, looking up to Kenma for help in his situation.

“Want me to feed you?” Kenma joked, grabbing another grape and holding it out to Hinata.

Hinata moved forward and closed his mouth around the grape, startling Kenma into retracting his hand. Hinata simply smiled mischievously while munching on the grape.

Before Kenma could react properly, Hinata shuffled his chair closer to Kenma and opened his mouth again, silently demanding another grape.

Kenma shrugged off the odd feeling he had and steadied his shaking hand before grabbing some more grapes and letting Hinata grab them one by one with his mouth.

As Hinata munched on the last handful of grapes, Kenma absently stroked his hand over Hinatas stuffed cheeks.

Hinata froze but made no movement to stop Kenma. He simply leaned into the touch and swallowed.

Kenma came back to his senses and moved his hands back to grab some grapes, blushing violently. He hadn't meant to touch Hinata like that it just happened before he knew it.

“I think my nails are dry enough, don't you?” Hinata asked, trying to make eye contact with Kenma who shielded himself from being seen.

“Y-yeah you should be good now,” Kenma answered, cursing himself silently for being so awkward.

“it's alright you know,” Hinata went on quietly,”I don't mind.”

Kenma looked back at Hinata who also had a slight blush across his cheeks. Hinata gave a reassuring smile and grabbed Kenmas hand, placing it once again on his cheek.

They stayed there like that for a while before Kenma moved his other to hand to Hinatas cheeks, cupping them firmly and bowing his head so that their foreheads touched.

Kenma could hear Hinatas heavy breaths as the two of sat in silence like that for a while longer.

Hinatas buzzing phone ruined the moment, causing Kenma to move back and let Hinata answer the phone. It was his mother and neither had realized what time it was. The sun has nearly set, leaving the sky to darken gradually.

After hanging up the phone, Hinata gave a shy smile to Kenma, as if apologizing for ruining the moment.

“Do you need me to walk you back?” Kenma asked as the two of them made their way to the front door.

Hinata shook his head,”I think I'll be alright. I have my bike after all.”

Kenma nodded in understanding and opened the door for Hinata. As he was walking out the door, Hinata turned around and gave a dry kiss to Kenmas cheek and took off with a smile and a wave, leaving Kenma to process what had happened.

As he was closing the door, Kenma began to wonder when the next time Hinata should come over.


End file.
